Chapter 116
Joint Exercise I is the one-hundred sixteenth chapter of the Freezing series, fourth chapter of Volume 17 and final chapter of the Valkyrie Introduction Arc. Synopsis Lucy Renault discusses communication with the Nova with Kazuya Aoi. She then kisses him, transferring some her memories to him. Ouka Honda appears and tends to her cousin, who's fallen. Ouka talks to Kazuya about the mysteriousness of Lucy. The joint-training exercise begins. Summary Lucy Renault stands before Kazuya Aoi declaring that he is her "sister." Kazuya does not understand, and Lucy agrees that verbal communication to understand others and share one's true intentions is both primitive and impossible. Lucy then alludes to the theory of transcendence. She wonders if Kazuya has ever wondered why Nova are such large creatures. Lucy believes they are so large because humans never used Maria to listen to them. Lucy's position of the primitive nature of verbal communication proves correct as Kazuya still does not understand and tries to get away from her. Lucy takes Kazuya by his hand and kisses him. Lucy's multitude of memories and feelings flow into Kazuya in an instant and it overwhelms him. He falls to his knees violently coughing. Kazuya struggles to look up to Lucy who tells Kazuya that he has a place in the battle with the Nova. Ouka sees her cousin on the ground and demands Lucy to tell her what she did. When Lucy is unresponsive Ouka slaps her before tending to her cousin. Lucy disappears into the night. Ouka and Kazuya retreat to Kazuya's dorm and Ouka asks what Lucy did to him. Kazuya tries to defend Lucy by brushing off the incident. Ouka relays that Lucy is a girl wrapped in mystery. While the Christine, Tiziana, Franka, and herself spent years since childhood undergoing grueling training to become Valkyries, Lucy just joined the contingent a year prior to them attending West Genetics. Because the decision was under Gengo's order and Lucy proved she had the skills to be a Valkyrie, none of them questioned Lucy's place among them. However, she has yet to earn anyone's trust. Ouka asks again what happened with Lucy, and Kazuya insists that she should not worry. Atsuko Seiga and a colleague prepare for the joint training exercise by reviewing the current placements of the Faylan Generator, which each have a range of two kilometers, and Atsuko has aligned them so their range is maximized. There will also be several Type-S dummy Nova for the exercise and the Valkyries will be able use their full potential without worry of "time out." In the main stadium, the third-year Pandora and Platoon 13 are positioned to begin the joint training exercise. The exercise is meant to simulate the events during the 11th Nova Clash. Within Genetics' perimeter are positioned six Type-S dummy Nova that are to be destroyed by four platoons, including Platoon 13. In addition, the operation will be occur within the Faylan Generators to test the Valkyries. The Pandora, Limiters, and Valkyries has four hours. Sister Margaret officially begins the the joint exercise between West Genetics and Platoon 13. Event Notes *The joint training exercise between West Genetics and Platoon 13 begins. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters